


Is that a Gun or Are You Just Happy to See Me?

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gunplay, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Kara and Lee take a time out from the mutiny to get reacquainted.





	

"Take a breath, Lee. Feels good to be alive, doesn't it?"

Kara grins at him and edges closer. "Don't you feel it too?" She lays a palm against his chest pushing him back gently towards the wall. "This is just like old times, Apollo."

Her eyes are dancing and Lee tries to process. He hasn't seen Kara look like this--at him anyway--in a very long time. She's all fire and light. So Starbuck. So beautiful. He tries to remind himself that they are on the run from an entire ship full of enemies, and his dad could be in mortal danger, and he has the blood of a dead marine on his face, but his back hits the wall and Kara keeps coming. The gun in her free hand comes up, and she traces the line of the buttons on the front of his shirt with it, absently, lovingly. The barrel's still warm.

"Kara, we need to--"

"NO." The sharp exclamation makes Lee pause. "No, Lee, we need THIS." And she leans forward and her lips are on his, crushing and sweet. He should be stopping her, he knows it, but he just...he's wanted this for so long. Not knowing what she was, but knowing that it didn't matter because she still wasn't his, hasn't quelched his desire for her one bit.

But Lee's a good boy. He always does what's right. So he pulls back his head and starts to say they can't do this for a hundred reasons, but he looks at Kara and that's his fatal mistake. She is so alive, eyes burning, face...hopeful. He can't remember the last time he saw her this way. He closes his eyes and he still sees her face. The uncertainty under the wing of her viper before she flew into the nebula, the fear in the brig when she came back, the despair on Earth's ruined surface. His eyes blink open again and Kara's studying him, waiting, and he sees the second the light starts to go out, the worry creasing her forehead, all of those emotions swirling back in. And Lee stops thinking.

His hands come up to hold her face, and he pulls Kara back into his body again. They kiss, teeth bumping in their eagerness, tongues sliding and licking, thrusting hotly against one another. Lee's fingers make fists in her hair, so long now, like on New Caprica, and he faintly hears the thud of the gun dropping to the floor and idly thinks it's a good thing the safety was on.

He gasps as he feels Kara's hands ripping open his shirt and her nails raking his chest. She slides a hand down his stomach and his muscles jump, her fingers nimbly undoing his belt and trousers and slipping into his boxers to grasp his hard length. Lee's fingers unclench and his hands slide down to grasp the hem of Kara's tanks. He lifts, but they're still kissing and they get stuck under his chin. Kara laughs and breaks away so he can toss them over her head, and just grasps him a little harder, pumping with her hand.

She's still chuckling, when she murmurs into his mouth, "Since our guns are on the floor, I guess this means you're happy to see me." Lee groans and drops his head to her shoulder, licking and biting at her neck, as his hips rock forward in time with her strokes. He stops himself from thrusting into her fist, but it takes every ounce of concentration he has. Lee palms her breasts, flicking his thumbs over her nipples, marveling at the feel of her in his hands again. Gods, he's not going to last much longer.

Her thumb rubs at the tip of his cock, slipping over his head and Lee knows if he doesn't stop her RIGHT FRAKKING NOW he's going to explode in her hands and he'd much rather explode in another body part. So he grips her elbows and swings Kara around, so her back is to the wall. She gasps in surprise, and her eyes glitter as she grins at him. He crouches to untie the drawstring of her BDUs and sticks his thumbs into her waistband, shoving them and her underwear down in one swoop of his hands. Kara is raining kisses on his face, temple, forehead cheek, whatever she can reach as he slides his hands back up her inner thighs, his thumbs slipping into the damp folds between her legs.

Kara moans and braces her hands on his shoulders, shifting her legs wider to give him more access. Lee knows time is short, but he can't stop himself from stroking her, cupping her in his hand and squeezing gently. Thank Gods she's ready for him. Although, he shouldn't be surprised. Kara's always ready.

Kara shudders under him, her hot breath bathing his earlobe as she strokes the back of his neck. Lee watches her face, as he pushes his fingers up and into her. Her eyes are shut, but her mouth is open and she's making the most amazing mewling sound which is shooting straight to his groin. He's so hard he's pretty sure he could cut glass about now, but he likes watching her so much he can't stop just yet. Lee thrusts another finger inside her and twists his wrist, remembering the way he made Kara scream like that once and wondering if he still can.

She doesn't scream but her eyes fly open and she groans. She grits her teeth, spitting at him, "Lee, you are killing me... Come on, Apollo... NOW." Her hands are shaking, and she reaches for his pants, but Lee gets there first, knowing if he doesn't she'll rip the button off. He slides his clothes down one-handed and presses forward against her, lining their bodies up. He pulls his hand back, slipping out of her and under her thigh to raise it as she hooks her leg over his hip. Lee thrusts forward, hips rocking against Kara's as he slides into her warmth. He lets out a ragged sigh and has to stop for a second, overcome with the amazing rightness of this feeling.

He's almost so entranced by the feel of her around him, that he nearly misses Kara whispering into his ear. He hears the words "frak" and "now" and "please" and Lee starts to move again. He's gripping her ass in his hands and pushing into her harder on every stroke. Kara kisses him, her tongue tangling with his, and she lifts her other leg and wraps it around him, so his body is the only thing pinning her to the bulkhead. Lee's mind fractures a bit and he can't quite believe he's frakking Kara against the wall in the middle of a mutiny. But adrenaline is coursing through his veins and his heartbeat is pounding in his ears and another second passes and all his thoughts are spiraling out in four letter words, like more and push and lick and frak.

Lee feels his end coming and he leans back a little, pulling at Kara's hips and angling them so he can deepen his strokes. Her shoulders slide against the wall as he slams into her and she's moaning really loudly and tightening around him and shuddering, and he thrusts one last time, thrusting deep and hard and letting go with a cry. They shake and cling to each other as the aftershocks pass through their systems. Lee kisses her, softer now that the hunger has passed and he thinks this is worse, because she's still not his, not really, but now he's got a much more immediate memory than New Caprica to dwell on. Her legs drop and she's about to push him away and get dressed, he knows it, so his hands fly up and cup her face, and he presses his chest into hers and gives her one last fierce kiss. Then he pulls away.

Kara's eyes flutter open and she blinks at him. Then her lips stretch into a grin. "Well that was fun." Before he can think of what to say in response, a loud boom echoes through the storage room and the rapid staccato of gunfire sounds from the other side of the door. They both snap into action, pulling on clothes and snapping on gunbelts. All presentable again, they pause just outside the door, guns cocked and ready.

Kara reaches for the hatch, but stops suddenly. She turns back to him and kisses him hard and fast, then pulls back and grins. "Come on, Apollo." She spins the hatch. "World ain't gonna save itself." A wink and they're running out the door, footsteps pounding in unison. And Lee thinks to himself how frakked up it is that he's only happy when the world is ending. But Kara's running next to him and laughing, golden hair streaming out in ribbons against the greys of Galactica, bright as a sun he can barely remember, and Lee thinks maybe it's not an ending at all, but a beginning.


End file.
